


Foretelling Dream

by CorruptedSmile



Category: Ouran High Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSmile/pseuds/CorruptedSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foretelling Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I probably don’t own anything you recognise, I probably do everything you don’t recognise and I’m not making any money from this.
> 
> “Ouran High Host Club” is a manga series by Bisco Hatori.

**Story: Foretelling Dream**

 

A flash.

Slippery, cool, black silk sheets. Pillows strewn on the floor. The sound of birds through the open window. The wind caresses the green curtains. Soft red light from the evening sun spills over them. The smell of coconut oil hangs in the air.

A flash.

Black hair mingles with red. The bedsprings groan and squeak. A giggle when someone hits a sensitive spot. Soft sighs and moans. Long drawn-out groans when something feels really good. Muscles strain. Backs bow. A moment of silence.

A flash.

Kyouya wakes up. Harsh breaths fill the air.

It was all a dream.

 

 **End of “Foretelling Dream”.**

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday drabble for sciphy.
> 
> Pairing: Kyouya/Hikaru/Kaoru.
> 
> Reviews are welcome. Flames should never be given to me unless you want (them) to be mocked by me and my friends.


End file.
